Breaking Free
by Little Miss Beatlemaniac
Summary: Dexter and Mandark are the smartest scientific geniuses in school and the biggest of rivals. But what happens when they are given the option to reveal their secret talents to the whole school? Will everything change? Contains: Dexdark and OC's.
1. Silly Arguments

**A/N: Hello! This story was inspired by a school play I watched in 6th grade and the song "Breaking Free" from High School Musical because I was listening to songs from that movie on YouTube and remembering my childhood. I also thought the lyrics kind of related to Dexter and Mandark in a way and how challenging it might be to reveal themselves to the world through a common interest. I figured that since they both liked literature, perhaps they could participate in a musical. I adore these two and love the show just as much. Enjoy! **

**Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter's Laboratory, High School Musical, or Peter Pan. They belong to their brilliant owners, respectively, since there are too many to name.**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

"I was here _first_!"

"No, _I_ was here first!"

"Get your leg off my desk!"

"Ah, but my dear Dexter, it is your _desk_ that is on my _leg_!"

"Hey, Mandark! Newsflash: I hate you!"

"_No_! It is _I_ who hates you _more_!"

Dexter and Mandark were arguing in class once again after racing to their seats about which genius had arrived and was prepared first. They began to sissy-fight, much to the class's dismay.

"Pee-Pee head!"

"Butt face!"

"Poopy butt!"

"Stink bomb!"

"Hey, hey, hey! That's _enough_ out of you two!" Mr. Luzinski scolded, separating them from their frankly embarrassing argument. He got in their faces and said, "You boys need an attitude adjustment."

"We're sorry, Mr. Luzinski," Dexter and Mandark chorused, hanging their heads down. Their teacher went back to smiling.

"Very well, then. We shall continue. ...Class, I have something to announce to all of you. The drama teacher, Ms. Price, will be putting on a new production this year. It's called 'Peter Pan and Wendy' and auditions will be held from tonight to the twentieth, from 4 to 7 PM. If you have any interest in trying out, please do so. You are required to sing and have a mini skit to read from. There is more information on Ms. Price's website and the posters she took the time to hang out in the hall. Any questions?"

Mandark looked over to where the red-headed boy was sitting and grinned evilly, both sets of teeth showing.

**At last! Now, there's ****_something_**** I can beat Dexter at! He doesn't know the true ways of literature and how educational and valuable it is to us as maturing individuals. Well, except Nick, who picks his nose. Hm, he probably doesn't even like the same music as I do, like the Beatles! I shall fulfill my destiny of destroying him completely!**

He thought this before using his trademark laugh: "Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha!" At the same time, Dexter looked over to where the raven-haired boy was sitting and grinned mischievously, both sets of teeth showing.

**Success! Now, there's ****_another_**** thing I can beat Mandark at! He doesn't know the true ways of literature and how educational and valuable it is to us as maturing individuals. Well, except Nick, who picks his nose. Hm, he probably doesn't even like the same music as I do, like the Beatles! I shall fulfill my destiny of humiliating him completely!**

He thought this before using his unusual laugh: "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The two boys just sat there, laughing and not acknowledging a single clue that their class was getting very uncomfortable with their demeanor.

"Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

After Mr. Luzinski's class ended, the boys headed to Miss Wimple's room. Shortly before they got there, however, they stopped to look at a poster that Ms. Price hung up in the hallway. It was on the locker of somebody popular who clearly wished to get the lead role for the musical. Upon noticing each other's arrival, they exchanged inquisitive conversation.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Dexter_?" Mandark spat, nearly getting saliva on Dexter's face.

"I should ask you the _same_, _Mandark_," Dexter retorted, spitting equally as much. Mandark looked into the shorter boy's eyes, his own brown ones cold, like frozen mud.

"You're not thinking of trying out for such a mundane and jejune activity, are you? I should hope not, what with its lack of cultural and academic qualities," he said. Dexter looked into the taller boy's eyes, his own blue ones fiery, like sweltering sapphires.

"For your information, Mandark, I do not partake in theatrical recreations, as I find them to be quite puerile and offensive compared to the abundant sources of media that they are trying to portray," he replied. It was a battle of the wits: one minute they would speak like intellectual young adults, and the next, they would do the precise opposite.

"Good! It's a stupid play anyways!" Mandark sneered. "Oh, and next time, mind your own monkey business, _Dorkster_!"

"Sure, _Mandork_! But only if you mind _yours_!" Dexter argued. "Otherwise, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

"Hey! Mandark! Stop copying me!"

"No! It is _you_ who is copying _me_!"

They argued all the way to Miss Wimple's room, walking side-by-side and poking each other.

"Cheese brain!"

"Lunk head!"

"Big meanie!"

"Fat face!"

"Doody poo-poo!"

"Poopy pee-pee toot-fart thingy!"

Many ears were damaged and childhoods were put into question whenever somebody happened to listen in on their "little" revilement. They stuck out their tongues at each other before sitting down ever-so-innocently and doing their class work.

That afternoon, on the bus, Dexter sat next to Mordecai. While his friend chattered on about the new science-fiction movie he just watched, Dexter was thinking about other things.

**What shall I wear? What shall I sing? What shall my skit be? What part shall I try out for? Oh, dear, I hope Mandark doesn't get a hold of my plans somehow! Otherwise, I'm ****_history_****!**

Mandark sat alone on the bus because he had no friends of his own. He thought about other things besides his homework for once.

**What shall I wear? What shall I sing? What shall my skit be? What part shall I try out for? Oh, dear, I hope Dexter doesn't get a hold of my plans somehow! Otherwise, I'm ****_history_****!**

Little did either of the two geniuses know that each other was the least of the problems that were coming their way. All they knew at the moment was that as social-outcasts, it was their turn to shine at something they had been secretly good at for years. Nothing was going to stop them: not even their silly arguments.


	2. Minor Gender Issues

**A/N: In this chapter, Dexter and Mandark audition for the school musical, "Peter Pan and Wendy". However, they run into a bit of trouble with a certain OC that my brain did, in fact, create. However, the character I have created relates to me or anybody else I know in no way what-so-ever. So...entirely fictional. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

Small white particles descended to the ground and stung the noses of little children that tried to catch them with their tongues. Some of them landed upon houses, cascading down the window panes in silver rivulets and leaving cold trails of wet. Blustery winds howled like wolves in the moonlight and nipped at the noses and ears of every person they could find. Light billows of white blocked the sky and the earth was swaddled in a blanket of the same color, hibernating in a deep sleep.

Winter was his favorite season, as it was cold and dark, just the way he liked it. He only laughed at the wind when it rushed through his jet-black locks and trekked through the snow. His papers lay neatly in the binder tucked under his arm and he hummed along to the tunes on his Walkman, skipping along to the beat.

"Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, bra! La la, how the life goes on!" the device sang. Finally, after a while longer, Mandark reached the school building, entered, shut off his Walkman, and went to the school gym where the stage was. He took off his coat, scarf, and hat before the drama teacher called his name.

"Susan Astronominov? Do we have a Susan Astronominov here?" Several of the students snickered when Mandark shamefully raised his hand. Ms. Price, who was fairly old, was not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. "Well, come on up, young lady. Don't be shy," she said.

"Ma'am? Please call me Mandark," the taller boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in a humiliated fashion whilst the other students continued to snicker.

"Whatever you say, Miss Susan. Our other panel of judges are arriving soon. In the mean time, please give the piano-player the sheet music you have printed out so that he can use it." Mandark did exactly as she was told and the other judges arrived. Among them were Mr. Luzinski and Miss Wimple. They were the three judges for the audition.

"What will you be singing for us today, Mandark?" asked Mr. Luzinski. His tone was surprised, as he had not expected the young boy-genius to try out. Mandark, on the other hand, was relieved that he was not using his other embarrassing alias.

" In order to try out for the part of Peter Pan himself, I will be singing 'Across the Universe' in D-sharp major," Mandark answered, before he did a few vocal exercises and the piano-player began to play. Nearly everybody expected to hear the same nasally voice that usually came out of his mouth. What they _hadn't_ expected was what flowed from his mouth _instead_.

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,

They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe."

His voice sounded like that of golden honey, a dark angel from above the skies. Students everywhere were mesmerized by the sound of his voice slowly kicking all of their butts.

"Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,

Possessing and caressing me."

Next came the part that most students hadn't expected. It was a strange, though unique and wonderful part of the Beatle song.

"Jai Guru Deva Om.

Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world."

At this time, Dexter had arrived and was getting ready to audition himself. He had high hopes, on top of big dreams to get the part he wished for. He stopped to observe the person who was singing onstage. His jaw dropped when he realized that not only was it Mandark, he was also _good_.

"Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears,

Inciting and inviting me."

He stared in awe at the boy above him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was having a genuinely good time, much to Dexter's curiosity and perplexion.

"Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns,

It calls me on and on, across the universe.

Jai Guru Deva Om.

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world."

He sang the last few words until the music faded out with them and the judges stood up and applauded.

"Excellent job, Mandark!" Mr. Luzinski complimented, a smile bigger than usual upon his face.

"Well done, dear! Now it's time for your skit!" Miss Wimple said. The black-haired bowed before taking back the sheet music. Dexter was dumb-founded in thought.

**By golly! My own enemy likes the same music as me and he, too, appreciates the real meaning of literature! How interesting...**

After Mandark did his skit, he was told that his results would arrive the next day with everybody else's. Ms. Price read the next name on the list.

"Dexter McPherson? Do we have a Dexter McPherson here?" Dexter raised his hand, but he was so short that she didn't notice. "Hello? _Hello_~!" she called, causing the other students to laugh.

"Excuse me, ma'am! Ma'am, I'm down here!" Dexter said, jumping up and down with his hand raised. Ms. Price looked up with realization and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Dexter! That's my bad! I didn't realize you were - " Mandark didn't listen to her bumbling. He was too busy dropping his jaw in surprise over the fact that Dexter had arrived after all.

**Why! That sneaky little -**

"Who will you be auditioning for, Dexter?" asked Miss Wimple, interrupting Mandark's train of thought.

"Wendy!" Dexter blurted excitedly. Immediately, the teachers stood up from their chairs, nearly knocking over the desk. Clearly, they did not approve of the idea for some reason.

"Dexter, I'm afraid I - we cannot let you do that," Mr. Luzinski stated as firmly as he could.

"Yes, dear, the part was specifically written for a girl," Ms. Price agreed.

"We wish to spare you the embarrassment," Miss Wimple chimed in. Dexter was standing there, looking confused and rejected.

"How come I cannot try out for Wendy?" he asked, his voice cracking bewilderedly. Whether it was rhetorical or not, a bunch of students answered for him anyways.

"You're a _boy_! Boys don't play girls' parts!" a girl argued.

"Dude, what is _wrong_ with you?! Did your parents drop you on your head when you were little?!" a boy demanded.

"I hear the sound of somebody stealing my part and I don't like it!" a Southern accent complained from one corner of the room. Everybody gasped and turned their heads at the sound. The person who produced it was none other than the cheer-captain, president of the Fashion Club, and the most popular fifth-grader and girl in school. Her name was Debbie Smith and she had blonde hair in pigtails, large blue eyes, and rosy red cheeks. She may have looked like a doll on the outside, but on the inside, she was the precise opposite.

"Now, you all listen up! I came here, tried out for Wendy, and you liked it, correct?" she demanded. Everybody mumbled in response.

"_Correct_?!" Debbie demanded louder, tapping her foot and folding her arms.

"Correct!" Everybody responded.

"Dexter, here, is a boy, and I am a girl! Correct?"

"Correct!"

"Therefore I should get the part for Wendy because it would better suit our roles! Correct?" That time, a few people scratched their heads. Mandark was outraged by all of this, though it was undetermined why. Of course, the three teachers, having to set a good example for their students and all, replied with,

"Why don't we let Dexter try out before we make our decision? After all, it's only fair." There was something about the way they said "fair" that Mandark did not particularly like. It caused the hairs on his neck and back to bristle with suspicion that something was not quite right, there. Dexter handed the piano-player his sheet music that he also used a complimentary binder to transport.

"In order to get the part I wish to play, I will be singing 'I'll Try' in D-flat major," he announced, before the music began to play. His head hung down with slight embarrassment as the other students but Mandark sneered behind his back. Surely, he would sing horribly, they figured.

"I am not a child now,

I can take care of myself,

I mustn't let them down now,

Mustn't let them see me cry."

Even so, tears began to stream silently down Dexter's face. They did not mess up his singing, much to everybody but Mandark's astonishment and disdain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Dexter sang those lines as if he meant them, but he didn't seem to be convincing himself.

"I'm too tired to listen,

I'm too old to believe

All these childish stories.

There is no such thing as faith,

And trust, and pixie dust."

His voice sounded so hurt and pained at this point.

"I try, but it's so hard to believe.

I try, but I can' tree what you see.

I try, I try, I try."

Little by little, Dexter's singing became more intensified and passionate. He meant what he was saying.

"I try and try to understand

The distance in between

The love I feel and the things I fear

And every single dream."

The key changed suddenly to E-flat major and a smile appeared on his face, tears still streaming down. Everybody was amazed by how breath-taking he was. Even Mandark.

"I can finally see it!

Now I have to believe

All those precious stories!

All the world is made of

Faith, and trust, and pixie dust!"

He belted the last word on a high D-sharp note and everybody clapped at that.

"So, I'll try, because I finally believe!

I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try, I'll try!"

He stretched out the last word in that sentence which caused everybody to applaud again.

"To fly!" He ended the song and everybody continued to applaud. While Dexter acted out his skit, Mandark was hoping that all of this ridiculousness was over and done with. After all, Dexter was amazing up there. He deserved to be Wendy. However, as he was headed towards the water fountain, he heard the teachers talking in the gym.

"We cannot make him Wendy! It goes against the rules of theater! You cannot make a certain gender play an opposite lead as a main character! It's just not right!" Ms. Price argued.

"He has the vocal range of a girl, but even so, we can't just stick a wig on his head! Every parent in Huber will complain that we are denying their daughters the part because a little boy who doesn't know any better wants it!" Mr. Luzinski agreed.

"You're absolutely right! We must do what's right for all of us! Besides, we'll be saving him from being teased in the future. What if we just make Debbie the girl lead and give Dexter a Lost Boy part?" Miss Wimple suggested.

"Yes, yes. Someday, Dexter will learn that parts are designed the way they are, but for now, we'll just pretend that Debbie got the part," said Ms. Price. Mandark's cheeks puffed out in anger. They weren't being fair!

The reason he was so concerned was that despite the fact he argued with Dexter almost 24/7, he had a reason for it. The reason was that he didn't want the other boy to know his true feelings for him. He had a bit of a crush on the red-headed scientist, albeit a secret one. He decided to do what was _really_ right in this situation and ran home as fast as he could.


	3. Complaint Letter

**A/N: In this chapter, Mandark is in his secret lab and he has come up with a way to stop the unfair discrimination going on against poor Dexter. This may or may not be shorter than usual. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

Mandark ran all the way home, as fast as his lean legs could carry him. He would not stop running until he got home and solved this problem for good, he had decided. He did not stop to acknowledge Windbear and Oceanbird's hugs, kisses, and showers of questions about how his day went. He did not stop to acknowledge Lalavava's usual harassment and verbally-abusive statements. Not even Ducky could coax his attention with her "I'm hungry" quacks.

The only time he stopped running was when he was safe and sound in his secret lab and his computer was turned on. Then, he opened up his email account and typed in his school's address before writing,

"Dear Huber Elementary School Board,

I am writing this letter in regards of what I have witnessed within the walls of this school district under the condition that you do not try to track my identity. Please do not respond or press for further information, as I refuse to answer any of your questions.

As a peer, I could not help but notice that a case of gender discrimination has occurred against a boy who requested that he play a lead in the play that was supposedly 'meant for girls only'. I have several statements that can defend this young boy's side and it is beseeched that you read them very carefully before you make your big decision.

Long ago, the ancient Greeks often played the parts of girls because they were not allowed to preform upon the stage. Now, I am not saying that the girls should not perform in this play as well or anything along that line. My point here is that it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. It was all in good fun, which is just what this boy wants as well.

Another thing I wish to point out is that you are only worsening the problem that you are facing. Think of it this way: if a girl between five or nine years old showed up at school wearing a Star Wars backpack, a lot of the students, namely boys, would tease her, right? After all, this is the age where most children express signs of sexism and assume they have an idea of what boys and girls do or don't do.

In which case, they would most likely make fun of this girl, right? So what if the principal or one of you guys got this tidbit of news from somebody you knew and you tried to solve the problem by taking away the backpack and telling the girl's parents that they should buy a new backpack to prevent any teasing in the future? I know exactly what would happen, but I want you to think for a minute.

Once you are done thinking, I shall proceed to tell you what would happen anyways. You see, by taking away the backpack, you are sending every peer around you the message that it's okay to bully somebody. That if they are uncomfortable with something and they bully the individual for it, the adults will step in to solve the problem and that person will be 'normal' again.

Now compare what I just wrote to the problem with the boy and the 'girls only' part. It is quite evident that you are making the same exact mistake that you might make with a girl who has a 'boys only' backpack. Not only are you telling everybody that it's okay to bully, you are also telling the targets that it's not-so okay to be different. This leads to our next part.

Everybody in this school is different, whether they like it, acknowledge it, or not. In school, we, as learning peers, are told that it is not okay to use any form of sexism, racism, or ageism, are we not? Then why, all of a sudden, are you not following through on what you teach us? Why are you discriminating against this intelligent, sweet, sensitive young boy? Now, that's not fair, is it?

Speaking of unfair, I do not approve of your plan to give the part to a girl without a fair trial. I do not know if the girl is any good at acting or singing, but I do know that the boy is chock-full of talent. He can sing at both a boy's and a girl's range, he can dance like a ballerina in Paris, and his acting is raw and realistic. I think you are throwing a big opportunity to show everybody in Huber that this school believes in anti-sexism, anti-racism, and anti-ageism away.

As this message suggests, this is not entirely mandatory to follow. I just thought perhaps I could input my opinion on this matter, what with having experienced my own years of bullying and reading many books that target social issues in the past. The closest thing I will give you to revealing my identity is that I myself know this boy on a more personal level than most.

Because of this, I can read his body language and his eyes even when he thinks he is perfectly good at hiding away a particular emotion. Today, I could tell that he was uncomfortable with what was going on around him when he said what part he wished to play. I, too, did and still do not approve of the situation. If you find out who I really am, you can give me detention. Just please, reconsider what you are doing and why you are doing it.

That is all I ask for in return. I wish you would stop attempting to spread the hateful and harmful message of sexism and send a better, more asserted message of established equality for all. I thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read what I have written. This is for a significant cause.

Signed, Anonymous."

It took Mandark almost all evening to write everything down. His last few drafts had been meaner and more threatening until they receded to subtle blackmail and finally, this. It was a little more passive-aggressive for his taste, though he was quite fond of what he had typed. After many mugs of hot chocolate, he was able to stay up that night to finish it and send.

Now, finally, he could sleep in peace. **Don't you worry, Dex. Mandark's got your back, **he thought confidently before turning over in his bed.


	4. Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: So, in this chapter, Dexter and Mandark continue to face the biggest problem besides their rivalry. Debbie becomes more of a problem as the story goes on and is far more evil in her own way than, dare I say it, Mandark! *Gasp!* ...Yeah, I know, not all that surprising. But hey, I tried. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

The next morning, Mandark got up, shoved a bowlful of Corn Flakes down his throat, hastily brushed his teeth and combed his hair, and departed from the Astronominov household. He stalked Dexter all the way to the bus stop before sneaking up from behind, reaching out a finger, and gingerly poking the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hey, dork brain," he blurted half-heartedly, scaring Dexter half to death. When he regained his composure, he responded back with,

"Hi, butt face." They stood side-by-side silently for a few seconds before Mandark decided to break the silence with a fight. After all, he didn't want Dexter to get suspicious of anything.

"You copied me, you know! What with trying out as well, and all!"

"Oh, and so what if I _did_?! You copy me all the _time_!"

"_No_! It is _you_ who copies _me_!"

"I do _not_! You're just a poophead who can't come up with his own material! So there! Thbbbbbbt!" Dexter blew a raspberry with his tongue and directed it to the raven-haired boy.

"You potty mouth! You oughta wash your mouth out with soap!" Mandark yelled.

"Mandark, you've never touched soap in all your life! You know why?! Oh, yeah! It's because you're a _dirty_ _liar_!"

"Well, if I'm a dirty liar, then you're a pee-pee butt!"

"Look who's saying potty talk _now_, eh?!"

"That's different!"

"Oh really?! And why's _that_?!"

"Because you smell like both!"

"_That_ does it!" Dexter pounced upon Mandark and they wrestled in the snow until the bus showed up and everybody advised them to break up their frankly embarrassing argument. But that didn't mean they didn't still call each other names when they walked through the school entrance, however.

"Booger breath!"

"Chowder head!"

"Flea bag!"

"Stink weed!" The names kept rolling and rolling until they paused in the middle of the hallway. The reason for this was that Debbie Smith was throwing a tantrum after reading the poster in front of her. The two boys walked over to get a closer look. It turned out to be, much to Mandark's silent victory, a callback poster for Dexter McPherson and Debbie Smith, who both wished to play the part of Wendy.

"_Success_!" Dexter cried out in that adorable Russian accent of his that made Mandark's insides melt. He puffed out his chest in victory. "You see, Mandark? Unlike _you_, these people are nice enough to get me a lead in the play!" Mandark hid his hurt feelings by snorting and saying,

"Oh, _really_? Funny you should say that, Dexter, because they got _me_ a lead in the play _too_! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Then he showed Dexter the paper that said in fine print, "Congratulations, you will be playing the part of Peter Pan in 'Peter Pan and Wendy'. Be sure to meet us for practice every Tuesday and Friday." Dexter' s jaw dropped. He was secretly very happy for Mandark, but he couldn't let the object of his affection know that he liked him, so he responded with,

"You know, something, Mandark?! You really get under my skin!"

"Thank you. I try," the taller boy said, grinning in a beastly manner. Later that afternoon, the students gathered in the auditorium for the callback. Dexter and Debbie had both decided on what to sing for the duet that their theatrical fates depended upon. They stood and swayed upon the stage while the teachers chattered amongst themselves. They shook hands and whispered side threats out of their mouths.

"My daddy's gonna sue your butt if I don't win this, you varmint," Debbie snarled.

"Don't make me zap you with my Electro Ray," Dexter retorted. Finally, the piano-player began to play "Breaking Free" and the two began to sing. First, it was Dexter.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

Debbie followed up with,

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free."

Mandark was attracted to the red-head's voice and how smooth and realistic it sounded. It took his breath away.

"You know the world can see us

In a way that's different from who we are - "

"Creating space between us

'Till we're separate hearts."

Mandark found that he connected more with Dexter's voice because he sounded as if he were living in the song, somehow.

"But your faith, it gives me strength,

Strength to believe," Dexter sang,

"We're breaking free!"

"We're soaring!"

"Flying!"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"

"If we're trying!"

"So we're breaking free!"

Mandark despised the way Debbie's voice sounded and how she tried to outdo the other singer by singing not only louder, but also an octave higher. And Dexter could already sing pretty high.

"Running!"

"Climbing!"

"To get to the place to be all that we can be!"

"Now's the time!"

"So we're breaking free!"

"Ooh, yeah!"

"More than hope, more than faith!"

"This is true, this is fate!"

"And together we see it comin'!"

"More than you, more than me!

"Not a want, but a need!"

"Both of us breakin' free!"

Mandark swore that in all his life, Dexter never looked more attractive. The key changed from a B-flat to a C.

"We're soaring!"

"Flying!"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"

"If we're trying!"

"So we're breaking free!"

"We're running!"

"Ooh, climbing!"

"To get to the place to be all that we can be!"

"Now's the time!"

"So we're breaking free!"

"Oh, we're breaking free!"

"O-Oh~!"

Finally, the ending:

"You know the world can see us

In a way that's different from who we are."

Everybody gave them a standing ovation, including Mandark who directed it all towards Dexter. Now, it was up to the teachers to decide who the better Wendy was.

Trick question, Mandark thought, sitting back in his seat and smiling. Mr. Luzinski was the first to speak up.

"We have made our decision!" he announced. Miss Wimple walked in Debbie's direction, striking fear in the raven-haired boy's heart.

"It certainly wasn't an easy decision, _but_ - "

"We are proud to announce that Mr. Dexter McPherson is our new Wendy!" Ms. Price declared.

"_What_?!" Debbie screamed, her eyes popping out and her face resembling a radish. Some class mates laughed, but Mandark smirked and cheered in his head. It hurt a little that Dexter didn't know how much he cared, but it was worth it to see the radiant smile on his pale face.

Later that evening, Mandark was walking home and whistling some Beatles tunes when all of a sudden, he heard a loud moan coming from a dark alley between twin brick buildings. He stopped to observe who was making that sound and was horrified when he found out. It was Dexter, lying down and nearly unconscious, a black eye, bloody nose, and deformed leg upon him.

"Oh my _gosh_! Dexter, are you _okay_?! _Speak_ to me!" he shouted.

"Man - dark..." the smaller boy managed shortly before he closed his eyes and went out cold. Grunting and groaning sounds echoed in the air that night as Mandark carried Dexter bridal-style to the hospital.


	5. Revenge Rocks

**A/N: In this chapter, Dexter and Mandark come to a sort of compromised friendship based off their mutual hate for Debbie. Also, they fight back nerd-style. Awesomeness! I figured Debbie deserved what she got after...****_No_****! Must not spoil - ! Eh, never mind. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

Dexter's parents and Dee Dee waited with Mandark in the hospital lobby. They all had that same expression on that face: an expression of anxiousness, sadness, impatience, and deep love for the person they had come to see. The only expression they did not all share was Mandark's hatred for whoever did this to that person. And that person, the one they were all worried for, was none other than Dexter. He wanted revenge on his behalf and didn't know how to achieve it.

Meanwhile, the doctor appeared out of the patient's room.

"You're free to see your son, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson. You're free to see your brother, Miss Dee Dee. You're free to see your friend, Mr. Mandark," he declared. Mandark spoke up.

"Actually, we're not friends. He's my arch-enemy."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mandark," the doctor sighed exhaustedly, rolling his eyes. Clearly, he had been busy all day. First, Dexter's parents went into the room and gave their son a few small presents they had picked out shortly before shedding a few tears and leaving. Dee Dee went into the room and asked her brother to play with her before becoming saddened that he could not move and he had to stay overnight for the weekend. Mandark, however, entered the room and stayed for a longer period of time than the other three.

"Hey," he greeted, walking over to the side of Dexter's bed and sitting on the chair next to it.

"Hi," Dexter replied, trying to sit up a bit. "Listen, Mandark, I've been thinking about um...about us."

"_Us_?" Mandark inquired, sitting up stiffly in his chair. He wondered what it was that Dexter meant by that, exactly. Dexter nodded, his mouth becoming a tight line.

"Yes. I've thought about it for a while now, and...I honestly don't like competing against you. I think it's ridiculous that we fight all the time even though we are both evenly-matched scientific geniuses. I'm so tired of having to face the day with nothing to look forward to but an unhealthy and obsessive rivalry. I mean, do you honestly want to do this for the rest of your life?"

Mandark got to thinking after the other boy said that. Perhaps he was right. He didn't want to be at odds with Dexter for the rest of his life. It _did_ seem silly that they weren't friends already, what with sharing common interests and both standing on a certain level of intellectuality. He would rather fight beside him than against him. And so, he answered,

"No. I do not. That is why we should put aside all of our differences and become acquaintances based off our mutual hate for Debbie Smith." Dexter laughed.

"I completely agree, Mandark," he said. Then, he and Mandark shook hands, setting aside their rivalry once and for all. They would still quibble sometimes, but only in a friendly way. In the afternoon, they did just that when Dexter looked at his leg and his smile disappeared.

"What's the matter, Dexter?" Mandark asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dexter said too quickly. The taller boy furrowed his brow. Something wasn't right, here.

"You liar. You're afraid," he retorted knowingly but non-harrassingly. "And you're making _me_ feel afraid by being afraid. Stop it, it's annoying." Dexter sighed and hung his head.

"Fine. I'm afraid. I don't want to know what the doctors will do to my leg," he admitted.

"Here." Mandark reached out gently and grasped Dexter's left hand in both of his. "Now we don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll stay right here and hold this hand until you go home." His cocoa eyes gazed meaningfully into Dexter's aquamarine ones and both boys became slightly flustered and shy. Warmth spread throughout their bodies like a cozy fireplace and coursed through their veins. Mandark gingerly rubbed his thumb over the back of Dexter's hand and held it as if it were the most cherished treasure in all the world.

That Monday, they walked to school together. Or rather, Dexter stumbled on his crutches and Mandark strayed close by to help when necessary. They attended their classes, a few people stopped to sign his cast, and they sat at the lunch table with Mordecai. Dexter had to explain to him that Mandark was his friend now and that he was not planning to build an evil invention to use against him.

They conversed about the Beatles, the Justice Friends, Star Check, and just about every other thing they could think of. Suddenly, Debbie stopped by their table with a few tough-looking guys on her arms. The three boys groaned inwardly.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Whiny Einstein and his precious boyfriend!" Debbie drawled in that hateful Southern accent of hers. She snuck up behind Dexter and shouted, "Boo!"

"AAAA!" Dexter screamed, jumping in his seat and rubbing his whitened knuckles in a shaky manner. Mandark gently rubbed small circles on his back and glowered upon the faces of the bullies.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he scolded threateningly.

"Yeah, what he said!" Mordecai chimed in, taking care to glare as well. This only made the bullies and their leader laugh.

"Aw, what's the matter, Goonie Boy? You too scared to face me after Friday when I...YOU know..." Debbie taunted, punching the palm of her hand. Suddenly, it all clicked in Mandark's head. Debbie and the other bullies had cornered Dexter in the dark alley on Friday and given him all those injuries! Mandark seethed with rage, his temperature rising and coloring his face scarlet.

"_You_ did this?!" he exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah! Why, you got a _problem_ with that, Astronominov?" Debbie asked nonchalantly, waving it off. Immediately, Mandark's voice dropped to a dangerously low whisper.

"Get out," he growled warningly. Debbie frowned and retorted anyways, completely ignoring the hazardous signs.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not the teacher - "

"GO AWAY, I SAID!" Mandark shouted, his nostrils flaring and his lion-like rows of teeth showing. Debbie's jaw dropped and she ran away as fast as her stubby little legs could carry her, the two other bullies following closely behind. Because if there was something not everybody knew, it was that an angry Mandark was your worst nightmare.

"Dexter, are you okay?" Mandark inquired, choosing to ignore the stares of every kid in the lunchroom who had witnessed his scary anger issues. The smaller genius shook his head. Mandark bit his lip with worry and took Dexter's wrist to lead him into the quiet of the corridors. There, Dexter broke down and Mandark hugged him close to his body, swearing on his life that he would seek revenge on his behalf.

That afternoon during musical practice (Ms. Price wouldn't be available that Tuesday), they came up with the perfect revenge plan. It was so devious. It was so daring. It was so...them.

Debbie was casted as a mermaid and she was going to the bathroom to put her costume on. But this wasn't any _ordinary_ bathroom. No, _this_ bathroom was a single cubicle and only one person could use it. It had locks, a door, and everything. The only thing it did not have was a warning sign that you could lock it from the inside as well as the outside.

As soon as Debbie stepped into the room, the two nerds made their move. Mandark ever-so-casually began to close the door. Debbie noticed this and tried making a break for it, but it was too late. Mandark slammed the door with brute force and Dexter locked it. Finally, all that was left was the final touch.

"Hey! _Hey_! Let me out of here, you buffoons!" Debbie shouted, pounding her fists on the door. Instead, however, Mandark got out his Walkman, connected it to some speakers, and turned on a Jonas Brothers song. It was called "Burning Up" and the two boys danced to it outside the bathroom door. Debbie remained locked in that bathroom until the end of practice and she threatened to sue the pants off of Dexter and Mandark.

"That was some good thinking there," Dexter commented when they were walking home that night.

"Thanks," said Mandark. They were all bundled up in their winter clothes, so it was hard to hear what the other was saying.

"You know something, Mandark? I'm glad that we became friends." Mandark's heart fluttered at those words.

"Me too, Dex. By the way, if you want, um...you can call me Susan." Dexter's jaw dropped and he was speechless for the rest of the way home.


	6. And the Truth Comes Out

**A/N: In this chapter, Mandark drops Dexter off at his house and they continue to chat some more about the truth about Mandark's name that was just revealed. That is all I wish to say, because I don't want to spoil any surprises (hint, hint). :-) Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

"So it was you...all along...and you never told me?" Dexter stammered, when they got to his house. Mandark nodded and bit his lip nervously, not knowing how Dexter would react next. The smaller boy hung his head in shame.

"It is all my fault. I should not have made fun of you. I'm sorry," he mumbled almost inaudibly, allowing the guilt to cloud his mind. Mandark gave him a small, sad smile.

"No it's not. It's my fault for bothering you and your invention," he said.

"I just feel terrible because we could've been friends a long time ago, and yet I made fun of you instead," Dexter admitted. Mandark took the other boy by the shoulders and rotated him so that they were facing each other.

"Dex? Dex, look at me," he commanded. Dexter stopped blubbering and took a second to gaze into the muddy brown orbs in front of him. "What do you see? I want you to tell me what you see," said Mandark.

"I - I don't quite know what you mean," Dexter sputtered candidly.

"It's okay. Just tell me what you see from a scientific stand point. Pretend this is an experiment and list off all the qualitative observations you have of the object in front of you," the taller boy suggested. Dexter nodded. He could do that.

He took in the view of the person he was observing and began recording some thoughts in his head. **Let's see... yellow hat with large orange stripe running through middle, smooth ebony hair just begging to be petted, beautiful brown eyes, foggy glasses lenses, a pointy and lovable nose, rosy pink cheeks, slightly-parted thin lips, white headphones attached to a grey Walkman, a deep purple scarf wrapped around the neck, a navy blue sweat shirt, a black backpack, grey pants, and brown hiking boots. But there's something else, too. I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes. It's...It's...**

"If I am not mistaken, I believe that I see some form of forgiveness in your eyes," Dexter observed in a "strictly scientific" way.

"That's right. You see, Dexter, it does not matter what you say in the past. It's the way you handle the present that counts. And remember, we still have the rest of our lives to be friends. It's not like we're going to die tonight. So, what do you say? Forget about the past?" Mandark asked. Dexter smiled.

"Okay." The two genii shook hands. Then, they proceeded to walk down the road to Dexter's house. It was only three blocks away from Mandark's house, which was convenient for the both of them, Although, Mandark admired Dexter so much, he would've walked to Neptune and back for him. Dexter felt the same way.

"Susan?" he inquired in a timid, unsure fashion. Mandark smiled. Normally he hated that name, but when Dexter said it, it sounded like the wind that blew softly through the canyons (**A/N: Now, how about ****_that_**** for an ironic twist! X-D**).

"Yes, Dexter?" he replied, his ears ready and listening to anything the smaller boy had to say.

"Think fast!" Dexter shouted curtly. Before Mandark could respond back, let alone process the information, he got pelted in the back with a snowball. He turned around to see the targetter, who was (surprise), Dexter.

"_Hey_!" Mandark yelped, laughing. He reached down, grabbed some snow, formed it into a sphere, and slung it at Dexter. It hit him in the left rib cage.

"_Hey_!" Dexter cried, mimicking Mandark's earlier response. The taller boy laughed.

"Oh, look who's copying _now_!"

"Shut up, Susan!" Dexter mused, chucking some more snowballs. They went through their routinely name-calling again, except this time it was a bit more playful. Mandark went first, and Dexter followed:

"Noodle brain!"

"Red belly!"

"Dinosaur poo!"

"Egg head!"

They continuously hit each other with snowballs. They were the greatest natural weapon, in their opinions. Finally, the two boys tackled each other in the snow, one landing on top of the other. They laughed and laughed at the snow in their hair and their stinging noses from the icy cold. Mandark lay on top of Dexter in an almost compromising position, but he didn't try anything funny. He just lay there and played with Dexter's curls absent-mindedly. They talked through it, much to Mandark's inner chagrin. He had wanted the moment to be silent and special.

"Did you hear about what the lead parts in the play had to do yet?" Dexter asked. Mandark shook his head.

"No, I don't believe I have. Why, what is it?" Dexter had a bit of trouble explaining what it was because his face was sweltering with slight embarrassment and Mandark was on top of him, nearly crushing his lungs, obviously.

"It's, um... well...PeterPanandWendyhavetokiss!" he cried, panicking. Mandark raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Dexter sighed and said it slower, though he was very flustered throughout the process.

"Peter Pan and Wendy have to kiss." The news hit Mandark like a tidal wave, but it wasn't one of disaster. It was composed of happiness and opportunity. He, Susan Astronominov, would get to kiss the man of his dreams! He rolled off Dexter's body and queried,

"What kind of kiss?" Dexter thought a minute before answering,

"It's a cheek kiss. In the first part, I kiss your cheek, then you kiss mine. And in the second part, you pretend to kiss me on the pirate ship. Heh, no big deal, right? I mean, it's not like we don't know each other."

"Right," Mandark agreed. It was everything he'd ever hoped for. Once the boys got to Dexter's house, they stopped near the front door.

"Well, this is it. Thanks for walking me home, Mandark," Dexter announced.

"You're welcome, Dex," Mandark replied sincerely. They stood there for a while. Mandark took off his glasses and put them in his coat pocket. Then, slowly, giving Dexter a chance to resist his actions, he placed a hand on one cheek and softly planted his warm wet lips on the other. The smaller boy hitched his breath, clearly bewildered by what was happening. He heard a swift smacking sound and the hand disappeared from his face.

"Susan?! Susan, _wait_! Come back!" he cried. But it was too late: Mandark was already too far away, bounding back home in the wintry night.


	7. First Half

**A/N: So, in this chapter, we skip ahead to the night of the musical where Dexter thinks very confused thoughts about his friend and a few bullies give them trash for having to kiss, thereby causing a little play drama. Normally drama isn't my thing, but I like it in small little doses or when I am feeling particularly dramatic. Also, I reference Dexter's parents. In my head, they seem like the bipolar type. I've seen them yell at their kids shortly before smiling again, so that is the conclusion I've drawn. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

Spring. May. Rain. These words floated around Dexter's brain and remained there throughout the rest of the month. They followed him wherever he went, almost as close in proximity as his relationship with Mandark. At least, that's how _Dexter_ defined it. It seemed that he was quite unsure of their relationship at the moment.

He liked Mandark. In fact, he _really_ liked him. But with all of the unresolved sexual tension involved, he didn't know how he could stand it. He was growing frustrated every time he tried and failed to hold his hand, he stared into his eyes and got no response, and he talked to him in a flirtatious way, yet he didn't seem to get it. In fact, there was not one day when he didn't think about the other genius.

He would be working on an experiment when all of a sudden, he would pause to think about that silky raven hair, those drop-dead gorgeous cocoa eyes, those smooth kissable lips, that quirky adorable voice, that intricate personality...then he would rush about in a panic when he realized that his experiment caught fire or something while he was reflecting about his love.

Let's face it, Dexter was _smitten_ by this boy. He could barely eat, sleep, or work without having him on his mind, smiling at all of their memories together. Remembering his proud smile when he created a new invention for the science fair. Remembering his laugh when he saw that funny Star Check episode. Remembering his "thinking face" when he did his homework in the study hall side-by-side with the lovesick person he was unaware was watching him.

Even now, as he was on the way to the first night of the musical, the Monarch of Darkness had invaded his thoughts. He had all the time in the world to think about him, though, because the McPherson family was caught in a traffic jam.

"Honey, that car over there is blocking my view," Mr. McPherson declared. His wife rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll take care of it." Everybody knowingly blocked their ears just before Mrs. McPherson stuck her head out the passenger window and yelled,

"GET A MOVE ON, GRAMPS! SOME OF US HAVE PLACES TO _BE_, HERE! THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND _YOU_, YOU KNOW!" She took care to honk the horn after every sentence. Immediately after, she was smiling and happy again and several cars around them were growing annoyed. On the other hand, though, the guy ahead became so frightened that he did as he was told.

"Thanks, dear!" Mr. McPherson said, grinning.

"You're welcome, honey," his wife replied, kissing him on the cheek. Once they got to Huber Elementary School, the family parallel-parked by the sidewalk and everybody got out of the car. Dee Dee flounced about, twirling and traipsing all the way to the building.

"My little brother is a star! My little brother is the best by far!" she sang, nearly damaging Dexter's eardrums. The smaller boy only rolled his eyes.

"Dee Dee, not so loud, please. I can hear you just fine," he sighed. With Dee Dee, though, it was through one ear and out the other.

"Hey, bro, wanna see my new dance? It's called the 'Fanciful Unicorn'!" She pointed with her right hand and placed it on her head so that it looked like she had a horn. Then she skipped about and giggled. Dexter's eyes widened and he acted in an excited manner.

"_Wow_! Now, wanna see _my_ new dance?" he asked in an eager manner. Dee Dee nodded ecstatically, glad to see that she sparked some enthusiasm. Dexter began snapping his fingers and tapping his foot.

"_Ooh_! What's it _called_?" she squealed.

"It's _called_," Dexter began, shortly before changing back to his state of coldness, "The Shut-Up-You-Stupid-Sister."

Dee Dee frowned, momentarily realizing that she had been fooled. Then, after a second, she was back to her flamboyant demeanor. Dexter walked inside the dressing room behind the stage while the rest of his family went to their seats in the audience. He bumped into the Astronominov boy by "mistake". And by that, he meant totally doing it on purpose because he didn't know how else to approach him.

"Mandark! Hi!" Dexter exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey," Mandark replied in an equally awkward manner, grinning and clutching Dexter's arms.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Just kiss already, you know you wanna!" a familiar Southern drawl interrupted. The two boys groaned inwardly: Debbie. She continued, "You may have stolen my part, McPherson, but there's one thing I have that you don't!"

"What's _that_, exactly?" Dexter demanded irritatedly. Debbie smirked like the witch she was before answering,

"People who love me. You ain't never been loved in all your life, 'cause you're just a cold, hard, unfeeling rock!" Mandark was angered by what she was saying and he tried to lunge for her. Dexter, however, quivered his lip and held him back. All of a sudden, some bullies arrived to help her get her devious point across. They talked with dead-pan expressions on their faces: the worst kind when getting bullied.

"All those years of winning science fairs and building your reputation as the smartest boy genius in school. And yet, you never suspected that we all pretended to love you for who you were and praise you for your greatness. In truth, we just felt bad for you, Dexter," one bully droned.

"Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Mandark shouted, trying to free himself from Dexter's grip as if he were a prisoner in chains. Dexter only shook his head and wrapped his stout arms around the taller boy's waist, taking the revilement being sent his way like a soldier. The second bully talked with an equally monotonous tone.

"And now, you're so pathetically lost in yourself that you're playing a girl's part in a play and locking lips with another guy all for the attention that you never deserved from the start. You have no heart, Dexter McPherson. You're completely empty inside."

"I'm warning you. _DON'T_...push me," Mandark growled in that dangerously low voice of his that made even Dexter jump. But it was Debbie who did the final deed.

"You think you're so special, _don't_ you? You're so clever, the teachers love you, blah blah blah...Well listen, suck-up, here's a reality check: nobody _cares_ about you! You're the least popular person here! Nobody likes you, and we all want you to kill yourself! Even your precious Susan! So sink right back down to the ground where you belong, you ugly little geek!"

"AUGHHHH!" Mandark used his newfound strength to break free from Dexter's restraint and tackle the bullies. He straddled one of the bullies to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the nose. Debbie ran away, screaming, while kids began to gather around and chant, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"_Wow_, Susie! You hit mighty well for a _girl_!" the bully Mandark wasn't currently attacking jeered. Mandark immediately snarled like a tiger and pounced upon that bully while the other one insulted him. It was like that for a while. Dexter tried to stop him, but it wasn't working. Mandark was far too engrossed in what he was doing to hear the voices surrounding him. That is, he _was_, until Ms. Price showed up with Debbie smirking by her side.

"What's going _on_, here?!" she screeched. Mandark turned his head to look at her, his hand carded through a bully's hair and his butt sitting down on the bully's stomach. He had the look of a frightened little boy who wanted to hide under his bed covers. Busted.

"I was - h-he - she said - but - what - I - " he stammered, his face growing hot.

"I saw the whole thing, teacher! Susan was bullying Hector and Sean even though they didn't do _nothin_'! And then he pounced on 'em and - it was so horrible!" Debbie sniveled, only pretending to cry. Ms. Price's face scrunched up with utter disgust.

"_Susan_! For shame!" she lectured.

"Yeah! For shame!" the other students except for Dexter scolded. Mandark squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head in shame. Dexter wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and -

"Oh, my! Look at the time! Children, scurry to your places, the curtains will open in five minutes!" Ms. Price exclaimed. Everybody scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everybody but Dexter and Mandark. Mandark was kneeling on the ground and looking at him with eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"Dex...Dex, I'm so sorry," he whispered intimidatedly, his hands shaking. Never again would Dexter be as in love as he was at that very moment.

"Oh, Susan," he cooed, running to the broken boy in front of him and throwing himself in his arms passionately. Mandark sobbed harder than he ever had his entire life and Dexter merely allowed it, stroking his hair and rubbing his hand up and down his back. He glared at anybody who looked at them weirdly. After a while, Mandark regained his composure and Dexter smiled at him.

"Don't worry. They don't realize it yet, but we're breaking free. We're showing the world what we're made of just by being here. Let's get out there and put on the best performance ever," he said. Mandark nodded, agreeing with him. He reached out for Dexter's hand, hoping he would accept it this time. Much to his amazement and content, he did. They walked hand-in-hand to their places, sticking their tongues out at everybody and giggling.

After the rules were stated and the curtains rised, the musical began. Almost every parent in Huber was surprised to see that Dexter played Wendy and some disapproved. But what did it matter when his family and his friend were proud of him? Absolutely nothing.

Time passed and Mandark snuck up to the side of Dexter's bed. The parents were also surprised to see Mandark in the play, but that did not matter either. What surprised them the most was when Dexter leaned his head forward and gave Mandark a kiss on the cheek. Mandark followed suit, as that was part of their lines. Every other parent whispered amongst themselves, but Dexter and Mandark's parents cheered.

"Oh, isn't that _precious_?" the McPherson parents squealed.

"Like two peas in a pod, man," the Astronominov parents agreed.

The boys and the rest of the cast sang their songs and put on the best performances they could. Everybody was in awe of the talent the two boys possessed that they had momentarily forgotten that Wendy was a boy wearing glasses in a blue nightgown and no wig at the least. Mandark thought Dexter looked ravishing in blue and Dexter thought Mandark looked enchanting in green. Eventually, Dexter's character got kidnapped by the wicked pirates. That was when the curtain drew to a temporary close.


	8. Second Act

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of my story and it's basically about the second half of the school musical and what happens at the end of it. This whole thing was inspired by the song this story is named after, obviously, and my belief in breaking some stereotypes found in media. Geniuses don't just have to be scientists: they can be good theater performers too! :-) That is all I wish to say. Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Please R & R!**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

Dexter and Mandark were not thinking about the musical or the stares they had received within the moment they were onstage. The only thing on their minds was each other and how they were being driven insane by their ever-strong feelings. They couldn't stand it anymore. Something had to be done. They walked up to each other in a typical and "normal" fashion.

"Hi. You did good," Dexter said, hoping to spark some conversation.

"Y-You too," Mandark replied nervously though meaningfully. Dexter took a breath and spoke up.

"So remember, while we're on the pirate ship we pretend to kiss - "

"I know," Mandark interrupted, biting his lip. Dexter nodded in approval.

"Good." They stood there a little awkwardly for a while until (surprise) Debbie and the two other bullies apparently named Hector and Sean showed up. Mandark snarled and exhaled brusquely through his nose like a bull charging at an obnoxious matador. Dexter noticed this and reached over to hold his hand. He squeezed it, causing the other boy to calm down a little. Mandark squeezed back yearningly.

"Hey look, it's the lady-boys. How's the spotlight, girls? I'm surprised it hasn't blinded you yet. It probably will soon, just like your own self-righteousness and girly ways already have," Debbie sneered.

"_Oh_!" Hector and Sean heckled, laughing and high-fiving Debbie.

"Hey Dexter, I saw your family out in the crowd. I didn't know the mental asylum let people visit school buildings."

"_Oh_!" More high-fiving. Kids from all around were crowding around the bullies and their victims.

"Oh, no need to feel left out, Susan! I saw _your_ family _too_! Tell me, have they been digging through the trash again?"

"_Oh_!"

"By the way, Dexter, I'm lovin' the pantyhose you've got on! Where'd you get it from, a 99¢ sale at a thrift shop?"

"_Oh_!" After all of this commotion, Dexter was the first to speak. He smiled devilishly: verbal fights were just his thing.

"Hey Debbie, I like the way you did your hair. What, did you get your pet unicorn to barf on it?" Nobody could not laugh at that one. Debbie growled, clearly angry that her plan had been thwarted with. She tried to say something witty, but Mandark was faster.

"Say, ugly, I think I've seen you somewhere before. Aren't you the face on Mad magazine?" he sassed. Everybody laughed harder than before, completely forgetting whose side they were on. Debbie was flustered and her eyes widened in disbelief. Hector and Sean were the only ones besides her who weren't laughing. Dexter struck next with full force.

"At least I didn't go through plastic surgery to replace my butt with the world's largest watermelon." Everybody rolled on the floor, laughing. Debbie was infuriated beyond belief. Hector and Sean tried to stand up for her.

" 'Ey, leave her alone, you nerds!" they chorused. Mandark placed his hands on his hips and snorted.

"Oh, please. You two are such pathetic yahoos that you don't even know that Debbie's been dating both of you all along." The bullies' eyes expanded and they turned to each other. They growled and got in each other's faces.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Hector argued.

"No, she's _my_ girlfriend!" Sean retorted.

"_No_, she's _my_ girlfriend!"

"She's _my_ GF! Back off!"

They ended up sissy-fighting while Debbie stomped onto the soap box nearby and shouted,

"Listen up, you fools! Them nerds might have stolen my lime light, but that don't mean I'm backing down! In truth, nobody cares about _any_ of you! They're all here for the one _true_ star: _me_! Me, me, me! Do-re-_me_, as in 'not you'! Look, I'm the queen, and you're my jacks! _You_ do as I _say_! That's how the whole system works around here and I ain't lettin' it change for two nerds with one of which cross-dressin' and - "

"Ahem," a voice behind Debbie interrupted. Everybody turned at the sound and gasped when they saw who it was. Debbie turned around with a fake smile and beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"M-Ms. Price!" she greeted anxiously, as though she were greeting her at a family reunion.

"What is the meaning of this?! First you harass the smartest boys in school, then you control the entire student body like a tyrant?! _Deborah_! For shame!" she lectured.

"Yeah! For shame!" the other students' voices including Hector and Sean's echoed. Debbie hung her head for a moment but then she looked up and sniveled,

"My daddy's gonna sue you for every last penny you've got! You know what?! I don't even like any of you all _or_ this stupid play! I HATE THIS SCHOOL!" she continued rambling while she stormed away. Everybody cheered while Dexter and Mandark kept throwing insults at her.

"Yeah, yeah! Go kiss your Taylor Lautner poster or something, poopy pants!" Dexter called.

"Yeah, get lost, pee-pee head!" Mandark chimed in. They laughed and high-fived before they both reached out for a hug at the same time.

"Good luck out there, Susan," Dexter whispered.

"You too, Dex," Mandark muttered back. They went to their places for the rising curtains. Dexter was on the pirate ship calling for help while Mandark was dashing in a flying manner. "Let her go, Hook!" he barked suddenly.

"Never!" the boy who played Captain Hook shouted. The two of them began to duel.

"Go Peter, go! Go Peter, go!" Dexter cried, encouraging the others to follow his lead. The two of them dueled for quite a while. All of a sudden, Captain Hook sneered,

"You're only kidding yourself, boy! Wendy cannot stay, for she shall abandon you and forget about you when she grows up and gets a husband!" Mandark's smile disappeared immediately.

"Abandon? ...F-Forget? _Husband_? Oh, no..." He sunk slowly to the ground and everybody including the audience gasped in horror. Not only had he been weakened, he was also dying. Dexter covered his mouth with his hands before frowning and stating,

"I know what I must do!" He kneeled down on the ground closed his eyes, and placed his hands on Mandark's cheeks. He was about to give him a pretend kiss by making a smooching noise near the other boy's lips, but Mandark had other plans. He slowly brought his head up. Dexter's eyes opened immediately when he felt something brushing against his lips. His heart nearly thumped out of his chest when he found out what it was.

Mandark was kissing him tenderly and his eyes were closed. His hands habitually placed themselves on Dexter's cheeks as well. Dexter closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss, finding it everything he'd ever dreamed of. Perhaps even better. The audience gave them a standing ovation, shouting things like, "Go Wendy" and "Wake up, Peter Pan!" Finally, they pulled apart to continue. The first thing they saw when they opened their eyes was the other boy's eyes shining with deep love and happiness.

From there, their performances that evening were put on so excitedly, as if they drank too much caffeine. Peter Pan and the crew defeated the pirates and Wendy and her family returned home. The children bounded onto the stage and bowed and curtsied for the cheering audience members.

"Dexter, you were _amazing_!" Mrs. McPherson exclaimed as the family made their way over to the car.

"That's my boy!" Mr. McPherson agreed, ruffling his son's hair.

"My little brother really _is_ the star!" Dee Dee giggled, twirling around after sitting down for so long. Dexter could barely make out Mandark's form by the Astronominov family's VW.

"I'll be right back!" Dexter promised. His family gave him a thumbs-up before he dashed over to the taller boy. Mandark laughed, lifted him off the ground, and swung him around into a bear-hug. After they gave each other a sufficient amount of lung-crushing, Dexter asked,

"So are we, like, a 'thing' now, or - what are we?"

"We are whatever you would like us to be, my dear Dexter," Mandark cooed affectionately, never averting his eyes from the boy in front of him. Dexter reasoned,

"I tell you what, Susan. I really like you and now I know you feel the same way. Therefore, it would be rational if we became a thing, would it not?" Mandark laughed and nodded.

"Well yes, that would be theoretically true," he hypothesized, playing along. They both laughed before Dexter gave him another hug.

"See you tomorrow at the next performance...dork face," he joked.

"Good night...butt brain," Mandark teased. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek before going their separate ways. Dexter endured a lot of teasing that night from his big sister when she saw him interacting with his now boyfriend. Everybody in the audience learned to accept Dexter and love his performances. Debbie never showed up at Huber Elementary ever again. And to top it all off, Dexter and Mandark went from being the biggest of nerd rivals to the best of nerd couples. They had broken free in more ways than they ever could've thought.


End file.
